House of Spies
to pięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Tajemnice Domu Anubisa. Obsada *Nathalia Ramos jako Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh jako Fabian Rutter *Ana Mulvoy Ten jako Amber Millington *Jade Ramsey jako Patricia Williamson *Bobby Lockwood jako Mick Campbell *Tasie Dhanraj jako Mara Jaffray *Alex Sawyer jako Alfie Lewis *Eugene Simon jako Jerome Clarke *Klariza Clayton jako Joy Mercer (nieobecna) Streszczenie "Sibuna" widząc rozpoczynające się trzęsienie ziemi natychmiast rozłącza elementy. Jerome mówi im, że to nie jest właściwa pora. Twierdzi, iż powie im wszystko, co dowiedział się od Rufusa, jeżeli przyjmą go do "Sibuny". Nina niechętnie się zgadza i pyta chłopaka, co wie. Clarke mówi, że kielich Ankh można złożyć raz na 25 lat w szczególny dzień. To nie wiele informacji, w końcu nie wiedzą najważniejszego: kiedy to będzie. W nocy, Nina widzi we śnie Sarę. Staruszka pyta ją, czy otworzyła już swój prezent, po czym zaczyna nucić kołysankę o gwiazdkach. Następnego dnia rano, Amerykanka opowiada o rozmowie z Sarą. Patricia sądzi, że prezent, to pudełko z rzeczami staruszki, które panna Martin dostała przed jej śmiercią. Amber woła wszystkich zgromadzonych w jadalni do salonu. Gdy uczniowie już tam są i myślą, że stało się coś poważnego, nastolatka pyta, jaką suknię ma kupić na bal, ponieważ znalazła dwie na aukcji w internecie. Nina proponuje jej brzoskwiniową, lecz Amber decyduje się na swój instynkt i kupuje szafirową. Dziewczyna prosi Jerome'a, żeby usiadł obok niej. Gdy chłopak przychodzi, Amber oznajmia, iż jest jej bardzo przykro, ale nie pójdzie z nim na bal. I wtedy nastolatek zaczyna się złośliwie śmiać - to nie on był "Królem Tutem". W dodatku Amber została ośmieszona na oczach całej grupy, gdyż Jerome powiedział plotkę, że chciała go zaprosić na bal. Gdy Nina i Fabian są sami w holu, chłopak próbuje ją zaprosić na bal. Nie udaje się jednak przez Victora, który każe im iść do szkoły. Jerome jest w drodze na lekcje. Gdy idzie drogą prowadzącą z Domu Anubisa do szkoły, zaczepia go Rufus. Mężczyzna chce mieć elementy Ankh. Clarke pyta, kiedy jest ten dzień złożenia kielicha. Zeno każe mu przynieść relikty jutro rano, w przeciwnym wypadku zrobi coś chłopakowi, po czym odchodzi. Sprawy przybierają coraz niebezpieczniejszy obrót... Tymczasem w szkole, Mick pyta Amber o lekcje tańca towarzyskiego. Gdy zauważa ją zapłakaną, pyta co się stało. Amber mówi, że nikt nie zaprosił jej na bal, a powinna już dawno mieć milion propozycji. Mick na pocieszenie przytula ją i mówi, że jest piękna i dobrze o tym wie. Mara wchodzi do sali i zauważa ten moment. Widać, że jest zazdrosna. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Amber nikt nie chce zaprosić na bal, natychmiast pyta, co z "Królem Tutem". Po szkole, Jerome zakrada się do pokoju Niny. Przeszukuje jej łóżko w celu znalezienia elementów Ankh. Nina, Fabian, Alfie i Patricia przyłapują go na tym. Jerome twierdzi, iż Rufus znowu mu groził. Młody Rutter zabiera pudełko od Sary i przeszukuje je. Znajduje w środku mapę nieba z nieznanymi mu konstelacjami. Idzie z Niną do jego pokoju, żeby ją przestudiować. Gdy wychodzą, Jerome mówi, iż nie wie, jak Rufus zamierza złożyć kielich, ponieważ potrzebna jest jakaś specjalna osoba. Alfiemu i Patricii od razu na myśl przychodzi Joy. W tym samym czasie, Fabian odkrył znaczenie konstelacji na mapie. Odkrył, że to są współrzędne, które mogą wskazać dokładną datę złożenia kielicha Ankh. Nina patrzy na Fabiana takim uroczym spojrzeniem i mówi, że tak słodko się marszczy, gdy się denerwuje. Chłopak chce zaprosić przyjaciółkę na bal, przeszkadza mu w tym jednak Patricia, która wchodzi z pewną wiadomością do pokoju. Nastolatka mówi, iż kielich Ankh może złożyć tylko szczególna osoba, czyli Joy, gdyż to ona jest wybraną. Fabianowi udało się odkryć datę. Piątek o północy. Zbieg okoliczności, że akurat wtedy jest bal semestralny. Grupa jest bardzo podekscytowana tym, że niedługo skończą się poszukiwania. Nie wiedzą jednak, że Victor podsłuchał ich całą rozmowę... Galeria :Żeby zobaczyć galerię odcinka ' , kliknij '''tutaj.'' Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z